The Love Retreat
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: Max and his senior class are on winter break. So they take a trip up to a ski resort for some well deserved fun. But they soon realize that being away from home comes with a heavy price. Limits will be put to the test. Lies, secrets, and deception will be revealed. New love and romance will be upon the horizon. And nothing is more complete than a crime more bloodier than ever.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Max is on a winter break field trip with his school, they are heading to a ski lodge in up state New York for a five day stay. But Max was really anxious about the trip. Not because he was afraid of skiing and snowbording. He was anxious because his ex girlfriend Talia is going to be there. They have not spoken since the breakup two months ago and now they are going to spend the majority of the week stuck together on one big trip.

"Yo! Earth to Max, are you in there?" Ruben said to snap Max out of his distraction. They have been riding on the bus for an hour.

From his seat, Max kept staring at Talia who was talking to her best friends in the back row. Ruben was there one time where they reconciled and broken up. Now he was concerned that they are going to go do another round of breakup to makeup. But as the same time he felt like it wasn't his place to tell Max what he thinks of all of this.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" asked Max, finally turning to him. "I didn't hear you."

Ruben chuckles as he shakes his head.

"What," asked Max.

"Nothing," said Ruben, as if nothing happened.

"No, what is it?" asked Max. You just stared at me and laughed."

"You still love her don't you?" asked Ruben.

Max hesitated and then blew it off.

"Nah, I'm am totally over her," said Max, as he scoffed. "I totally have no feelings for her what so ever."

"Yeah, sure you don't," said Ruben skeptically.

"Why? Does she still have feelings for me?!" Max asked frantically.

"Sorry dude," Ruben admitted. "I don't know what to tell you."

Then all of the girls stared at Max and Ruben and talked in a low tone and pointed to them.

"What do you think they are saying?" asked Max.

Then a text message popped on Max's phone as he takes it out and reads it.

_"You are as sexy and handsome as the day we first met. We should really get together sometimes."_

It had came from Talia. Max blushed as he smiles back at Talia who looked back at him like he was crazy.

"Aww, would you look at that," Max beamed. "She sent me a text message."

Ruben looked at it and looked back a Talia again.

"Why did she looked at you so funny?" asked Ruben.

"What are talking about?" asked Max.

"Just hear me out, man," said Ruben. "After she sent the text message, you went and smiled at her and she looked at you funny. It was af if she was saying 'why the hell are you looking at me like that.' I mean if she meant what she had said in the message, she would have the same reaction as you."

"Nah, it's nothing man," said Max. "Its just probably me being overboard with everything."

"It just doesn't add up for some reason," said Ruben.

"Just relax dude," said Max. "I know what I'm doing. I can asure you it's the real thing."

"Well, if you say so," said Ruben, with a shrug.

An hour later, they arrived at last at the resort. Everyone was excited to start their little adventure. As soon as they got to the main lobby they were assigned rooms to the luxurious cabins that they have on the lodge. Max, Ruben, and Collin was assigned to room together and the rest was at different locations. The manager of the ski resort had everyone settle in their cabins before they dinner. Everyone got a head start on finding their housing location because some of them know that it would take longer walking in the snow. Max was about the follow the others when he spotted another girl sitting alone looking at her map aimlessly. Max was concerned that she was going to be left behind in the snow so he decided to see if she needed help. As he got closer she looked up and their eyes met. She had one of the prettiest smiles that Max had ever seen. Her hair color was brunette, and perfectly straight. Her eyes is hazel brown and her lips looked so pink and soft that it could possibly melt in your mouth. If Max wasn't as much in love with Talia, he would definately ask her out in a heartbeat.

"Um, hello," said Max. "You seem like you are kind of lost, I'm just here to see if you're alright," said Max, trying to be polite.

"Oh thank you," said the girl, desperately. "This map is just so comfusing...Well, I probably understand the map, but I feel like the direction that I'm in is kind of off."

"Which cabin are you looking for?" asked Max, as he examines the map.

"I'm looking for Cabin D," said the girl. Her gesture was kind of cute which made Max chuckle when he glanced at her.

"Well, I think that everyone is heading up that hill over there," said Max, pointing to the left of them. "We should be heading off in that direction."

The two of them traded long and hard over the steep hill with all of their luggage making prints in the snow like train tracks.

"My name is Gilda," she said as she tries to catch her breath. Gilda Suarez."

"Max," said Max quickly. "Max Russo, how do you do?"

"Im fine and dandy," said Gilda with a cheeky smile. Max tries to hide his blush as they continue to walk up the remaining steps of the hill.

When they got to the top, they all knew that they were in the right spot. In front of them were whole bunch of cabins and houses galore. From the distance, Max could see Ruben andn Collin waving at him.

"Well, it looks like I've found my cabin," said Max, cheerfully. "Okay, I'll tell you what. I will drop my stuff off with Ruben, and Collin and I'll help you find your spot."

"Aww, you didn't have to do that," said Gilda.

"No, I insist," said Max. "Its the least I could do."

The two of them went to where Ruben and Collin were standing.

"Hey, guys?" asked Max, as he is multitasking by putting his luggage on the porch. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, do you mind just putting my suitcase inside with you? I'm just going to go with her to find where she is staying at. She's a little lost."

"Man, if I were you I would come back fast before all the good beds are taken," said Collin. "I'm sort of blunt when it comes to sharing spaces. Just putting it out there."

"its all good bro," said Ruben, as he smiles at Gilda. "Just take your time, we got it covered."

Max saw the Ruben's reaction.

"Oh! Everyone this is Gilda," said Max, as he blushes nervously. "Gilda Suarez."

Gilda shakes both Ruben and Collin's hands as they introduce themselves.

"I know, that Ruben is into to pretty girls like you," Max blurted out. "But unfortunately he has a girlfriend."

"Oh, that's okay," said Gilda, laughs out loud. "I get that alot."

"Indeed you have," said Ruben, as he gave Max a questionable look.

"Well, as I said before," said Max as he cleares his throat. "I will be back in a jiffy."

He helped take some of Gilda's lugguge and hurried along as Gilda follows. Ruben looks at Collin and chuckles as he shakes his head. Collin just shrugged.

"So, how come I haven't seen you around in school?" Max asked Gilda when they were alone again. "Are you new?"

"Well, sort of," said Gilda. "I spent 75% of my time in the library. I know it's a cliché but it's senior year and I want to work hard to get in a good college."

"Don't we all," laughed Max.

"What about you?" asked Gilda. "Are you new?"

"Sometimes, I'm new,"said Max. "It took me almost four years to figure everything out. Like the difference between a toilet and a urinal."

"You're so silly," said Gilda between laughs.

"Well, I do appreciate the compliment," said Max. "So, Gilda Suarez, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Oh, of course," said Gilda. "Two half brothers and one sister. I'm the oldest of all three of them."

"Everyone I meet is the oldest out of their siblings," said Max with a sigh. "I'm the youngest out of my three siblings, an older brother and a sister."

"Wow, that is intense," said Gilda.

"At you might as well be happy about it," Max said. "You get to boss them around."

"True," said Gilda. "But they're my siblings, and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

Neither will I," said Max with a grin.

They walked a couple of more yards when they heard someone call out Gilda's name.

They looked to the left and saw Suzie Lane waving at them from a distance. Max also saw that Keisha, Ruben's girlfriend was with her too.

"Hey guys, over here," beamed Suzie.

Moments later all of them were at Gilda's cabin helping her with her luggage.

"Max, it is good to see you," Keisha said as she gave Max the most biggest hug yet. "It's so nice to see you! I didn't know you knew Gilda."

"Actually, we just met today," said Max, his cheeks were turning red.

"Yeah," said Gilda quickly. "I was lost on my way up here, and he showed me the way."

"Oh, is that so," Susie asked as she playfully nudged Keisha, who winked back at her.

"Did you have the chance to get to know each other on the over," asked Keisha, almost slyly.

"I suppose we have some things in common," said Max. "She reminds me so much of Talia."

"Yeah, but better right," Susie slipped up.

Max gave her a comfused look. Then Susie cleared her through with an apologetic way.

"Prohaps I went a little bit too far on blabbing," said Susie, with a crooked smile. "My apologies."

"Oh come on, Sus," said Keisha patting Max on the back. "Everyone jokes around plenty of times."

Everyone laughs awkwardly as they stood fidgeting around.

"Well thank you for helping me find my cabin," said Gilda cheerfully. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," said Max. "That what I'm here for."

"Definately," said Keisha, with an assuring. "I think that you two should hangout sometime."

"Yeah, that would be cool," said Max. "Well, I guess I will see you all a dinner."

"Yeah, we'll see you in a bit," said Gilda with excitement in her voice.

As soon as Max left Susie and Keisha giggled as they swooped Gilda away with them into the cabin for a little girl chat.

A little while later in the guys cabin Max and the gang was get unpacked and settled. Every now and then he kept glancing at the text message that Talia gave him.

"You know, if Talia and I get back together I think it would really work out this time," said Max, proudly.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Collin.

"I mean, already the text message means something," said Max. "I mean if she didn't really care for me she wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to this."

"So, what's up with this other girl that you helped out earlier?" asked Ruben. "Is she really nice and everything?"

"Oh, you're talking about Gilda," said Max. "Yes, she is really nice. Dude, I can't believe you are flirting with her. You have a girlfriend remember."

"Hey, wait a minute," said Ruben. "What are you talking about? I wasn't flirting with her."

"It was the way you was looking at her," assured Max.

"Because I thought the two of y'all got a thing going on," Ruben corrected him.

"Me?" asked Max.

"There's only one Max Russo I know," said Ruben, with sarcasm. "I saw you and her earlier when y'all were coming to our cabin laughing and carrying on with each other. That really means something too, right."

"I guess," said Max. "But that not what it's like with Talia and I."

"Seriously, what do you actually see in Talia?" asked Collin.

"Lots of things," said Max.

"He means other than matching outfits," Ruben added.

"For one thing Talia is a sweetheart," said Max. "She's the most beautiful person that I have ever dated."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Collin. "I mean there are other women like Gilda who is out there in the sea."

"Um, why are you guys acting so weird?" asked Max. "Is something going on?"

"No," said Collin. "Its just that out of all the girls in the world to fall in love with, you had to fall for Talia!"

"And what the heck is wrong about that?" said Max wanting for them to get to the point."

"What wrong with that," said Collin, sharply. "Is that she is way out your league."

"What are you talking about?" asked Max.

"Dude, she's brings diva to a whole new level," admitted Collin. "She's blunt, spoiled, and she bosses people around!"

Max actually agreed a little bit to what Collin was saying.

"Look," Collin said, putting his hands on Max's shoulder. "I know that she apologized to you time, and time, again but there's a time when enough is enough man!"

"We just don't want to see you get hurt, dude," admitted Ruben.

"Aww, you guys," said Max. "Thanks. But, I'm going to give all of this some thought. Maybe I should sleep on it."

"Yeah maybe you should," assured Ruben.

"Good," said Collin. "Now, are you guys are going to help me pack an overnight bag, or what?"

"Where are you going?" asked Max.

"Susie and I are spending the night with each other by the fire," said Collin in a excited tone.

"Just don't do anything we wouldn't do," chuckled Ruben. "You're going to be in a cabin filled with women remember."

"Of course I do," scoffed Collin.

Max kept glancing on and off the text messages on his phone. Then he reflected on what his friends were saying. But he still loved Talia so much to just let her go. But the truth about some of Talia's flaws was hanging in the air and time and time again it chokes the life out of him. Is his friends right? Is taking her back a really big mistake?


	2. Chapter 2

The senior class met up to have dinner at the ski lodges' Great Hall. Everyone was mingling and having a great time. The food was really delicious too, which people thankfully indulged on, throughout the night. Midway through the dinner the founder of the ski resort got everyone's attention and the place went quiet. Good evening everyone," said the headmaster. "Prohaps I should introduce myself, my name is Paul excecutive director and founder of Lake Forest Mountains. I am so delighted that all of you came."

He then talked a little about the history of how Lake Forest Mountain was creat and what was the purpose for the location. He kept rambling on and on, that some of the students decided to tune him out, until he read the policy and rules.

"The rules around here are pretty simple," said Paul with a brisk smile. "Since all of you are students, the whole resort will be a quiet zone for the cabins, the kitchen, and the slopes around midnight. Breakfast will be served each morning at 8 a.m. Lunch is at 12:30, and dinner will be at 7. There's shops and eatery places that are down the road in the resort limits. Traveling and doing anything outside of the resort without the staff's permission is strictly prohibited.

Some of the students quietly groaned while others looked on and listened.

"And always remember," Paul went on. "Whether you ski or snowboard, you should always put safety first, use common sense while you're out, don't do stupid stuff and definately try not to get hurt. You don't want to come home to your parents as puzzle pieces."

Everyone laughed briefly as they chatted with eacher a little bit. Max was a little skeptical about not being out of the resort limits by yourself. I mean they were seniors about to graduate from high school for crying out loud. After Paul has finishing talking about his rules and regulations. He started to indroduce everyone to his wife.

"Oh, I forgot," said Paul, as a middle age attractive woman walks over and stood next to Paul. "This is my wife Megan, the business and the brain of the whole enterprise."

All of a sudden Max locks eyes with Megan, which she gave him a weird shady smile that almost gave him the creeps. Something was definately odd about her, but Max couldn't put a finger on it. Another thing was when he looked into her eyes, she looked familiar like he had seen her before. Maybe he was just seeing things.

"Damn, I didn't know that you were into older woman."

Max turns around to see his friend Kevin, who was looking over his shoulder the entire time. Early last year Kevin framed Max for the vandelism of the auditorium. But it turns out that he did it because he was acting out based on dealing with issues with his life. But eventually he got the help that he needed and he turned everything around for the better. He even got the honor for the first quarter of the senior year. Kevin was very thankful that Max stepped in and supported him along the way in spite of everything that he put him through.

"Not really,"said Max. "But I'm impressed by how driven they are to meet their success."

They both briefly embraced by doing their famous hand shakes.

"How's everything going with you, man?" asked Max, curiously.

"Life is so fricking good bro," said Kevin. "I got the honor roll, Im about to start my new job next week, me and my girl are going strong, and in one month, I'm about to give me a new car."

"Good for you dude," said Max, with a smile. "Good for you."

"Yeah man," said Kevin. "But I got to thank you for that as well. You really saved my life that night. If you didn't have the knowledge to talk me out of my demonic stage, I would done something stupid and I wouldn't be here. So I give you all the glory."

"Well, to tell you the truth, you should give God the glory," admitted Max. "Because he guided through the situation swiftly."

"Well then," Kevin said with a chuckle happily. "Thank you lord."

Max turned to see that Talia was sitting at one of the tables with her friends. Max was really looking for her all night at the dinner. After all what's happening right now he is still thinking about getting back together with her.

"She's very lovable isn't she?" asked Kevin, smiling at Max.

"She certainly is," said Max. "She texted me earier on the bus saying how handsome I was as we first met. Isn't that romantic or what?"

"I guess," said Kevin.

Both of them watched Talia smile and interact with her friends laughing and carrying on.

"On the other hand, it looks like she took the breakup pretty well," said Kevin, with a questionable look on his face.

"Well, maybe she's just covering up on the outside," said Max, as Kevin shrugged. "I'm going to go over and say hello."

"Well, good luck bro," said Kevin.

Max made his way to the table, where the girls sat. Then just as they spotted Max, they all fell in silence. Max goes to stand right next to Talia

"Hello everyone," said Max clearly. "How's everyone doing?"

"Oh, hi Max," said Talia. "Ah...How's it going?"

"I'm doing good," said Max, with a big smile. "How are you doing."

"Well, I'm doing pretty fine myself," said Talia, with a light smile. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has," said Max. "So, I just want to thank you for the cute comment that you have given me earlier."

"Comment?" asked Talia, like he's comfused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know," said Max, almost blushing. "That nice little text message that you sent earlier, it was cute."

"Text message?" asked Talia, confused for a moment.

Then she realized what Max was saying.

"Oh, that message," she said suspiciously slow.

"Yeah, that one," said Max. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh, of course I do," said Talia. "But I'm afraid there has been a little misunderstanding. That message was meant for someone else."

Her expression softened a little bit as Max stared at her with a straight face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you have to find out this way," said Talia. "Hopefully you will understand."

"I do understand," said Max. "You're just saying this just to see how I reacted!"

Talia and her friends exchanged looks as Max laughs out loud.

"Yeah, that's a good one," said Max. "Well, I'm going to let you beautiful women get back to your little ladies night. See you all later."

They said their goodbyes and Max rushes off to find the rest of his friends. He finds Ruben sitting at a table close to the front of the hall observing Paul and his wife. Max plopped in the seat across from him.

"I have never been so embarrassed in my whole entire life," said Max, putting his face into his hands.

"What happened?" asked Ruben.

"As it turns out, the message that she sent me earlier wasn't for me," Max said dejectedly. "It was for someone else."

"Wow, I'm sorry that you have to go through that, dude," said Ruben. "But you'll bounce back soon enough. Finding someone else may be hard at first but they are plenty of girls out there for you to mingl3 with."

"But what if I don't want no one else?" asked Max. "What if I just want her? I know it sounds a little mushy but Talia was the only one that I had a much steadier relationship. I didn't have that before I went out with her."

"That was probably because you were too young and unexperienced, " said Ruben. "Just like all of us back in the days."

"True," said Max. "And I know that I sound like a broken record, but I really do think that what we had was super special."

"Look, I know you have a big heart and everything," Ruben admitted. "But whatever choice you make just be careful. I really don't want to see you get burned in the end. Just don't look at everything with rose colored glass you know."

"Yeah I know," said Max.

He then follow Ruben's gaze to the stage area where Paul and Megan were. There were with the rest of the staff talking in a very hushed tone. Then Ruben had a suspicious look on his face.

"So, what's the 411?" asked Max.

"I could be wrong, but don't you think that the whole point of the dinner is to mingle with everybody?" asked Ruben skeptically.

"Maybe there not the social type," said Max. "I don't know."

"Me either," said Ruben. "I just have a feeling that something is up, but I can't put my finger on it."

Max takes a closer look.

"They do seem kind of shady," said Max. "Do you think something needs to be done?"

"Nah," said Ruben swiftly. "It's too early. We're just going to let this ride for a little bit, see where it goes."

"I agree," said Max.

Later that night Max was in his cabin talking on his cellphone to his uncle Kelbo. Ever since the indident last year they have been closer than ever. Other than his parents, he was the first person to go to for any advice or women problems.

"I really don't know what to do," said Max. "Maybe everyone's right. It's probably time to move on and date someone else.

"But what do you think?" asked Kelbo.

"What are you mean?" asked Man.

"What I mean is what do you want in all of this?" asked Kelbo. "I know your friends told you a whole lot but, what does Max Russo want?"

"I want her," admitted Max. I don't care about anyone else right now, I just want her! Yes I know that w3 have made up and broken up hundreds of times. But sometimes being apart from her is unbearable let alone watch her go out with other men."

"Does she feel the same way about you?" asked Kelbo.

"No," said Max bluntly. "Not at all. You know what's really funny is that I made a fool out of myself in front of her and her friends. I thought she sent me a text message saying how handsome and cute I am until I found out that it was all bunch of crap. It was exactly for someone else."

"Wow," said Kelbo amazed. "That's messed up."

"Yeah, no kidding," scoffed Max. "Now I put myself in a bad mood. Can we talk about something else? How's Robyn doing?"

"Oh, you're talking about my wifie, my honeybun," said Kelbo proudly.

"Ah, yeah," said Max. "Who else would you marry?"

"Yeah who else," said Kelbo. "By the way she and the baby are doing fine."

"Wait a second!" said Max. "Did you say baby?"

"Yep," said Kelbo upbeat. "She's four months along, and she is incredible. So how does it feel to be the first one to know?"

"Wow, I don't know what to say," said Max. "I'm gonna have a little cousin, that's like amazing."

"We don't know what the sex of the baby is yet," said Kelbo. " But Robyn said that she wants to be surprised."

"Well, I hope it's a boy," said Max. "That way when he's old enough, I can teach him the tricks of the trade."

"You know what," said Kelbo. "To come to think of it I wish we would have a boy too. That way when he's a successful athlete he can have VIP seatings when he gets drafted into the NBA."

"Wow, that's great parenting right there said Max with sarcasm.

"Yeah, laugh if you want to," said Kelbo. "Because one day when you're married and expecting I'll be there brag about _your _flaws."

"Oh I can't wait til the day," said Max.

Then all of a sudden, Max heard something that made him froze.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What the hell was that?" asked Kelbo.

"I don't know," said Max anxiously. "It sounds like gumshots."

"Well that doesn't sound good!" said Kelbo. "Where are you excatly?"

"I'm in the residential cabin," said Max. "Look, I'm gonna have to call you right back. I'm going to see if the others are alright."

"Alright be careful," said Kelbo. "Just make sure that you armed and keep me updated with every detail that's happening."

"I got you covered," said Max. "I'll be by the phone as much as I can."

"Alright, I'll be on the lookout," said Kelbo.

As soon as Max got off the phone he heard another round of gunshots. He quickly rushed over to his bed and pulled out another suitcase that he had. He opened it to reveal that it was a medium sized gun with some bullets. As fast as he can he loads the gun and puts it in his coat pocket ready to go.

He rushes aimlessly outside in the snow cautios of his surroundings. He decided to go to the back of the cabin residence which seemed where the gunshots were coming from. Through the deep snow Max forces himself forward up along the banks. The wind was picking up and the snow was blowing in his face, making him grunt almost in agony.

"Max!" someone shouted from the distance.

Max looked over to see that Collin, Susie, and Gilda are running anxiously towards him.

"Hey, man," said Collin, when all of them joined. "You heard that popping sound right?"

"Yeah, man," said Max. "Something is telling me that this isn't good. Have you seen Ruben around?"

"He and Keshia went for a walk," said Susie with big concern. "They said that they would be back in a little while. I hope nothing bad happened to them."

"They're probably fine," assured Collin. "I believe that they said they are going to stop by the lounge. The gunshots however seemed to have came from inside here in the cabin residence, which I'm a hundred percent sure that it came from that direction."

All of them looked at what appears to be a big cabin with is known for staff and owners of the resort to reside in.

"Only one way to find out," said Max, as he and the others tended slowly and cautiously toward the cabin.

As they got closer to the cabin, they heard a loud heart wrenching scream that startled them all.

"I think we should call the police," said Gilda, catching her breath.

"No, I think we should call 9-1-1," exclaimed Collin.

They soon reached the front of the cabin, but no one was around. Then Max heard sobbing wails close by, which was came from a woman.

"They're coming from the back of the cabin," said Max quickly as they ran to the back.

That's when Max took out his gun from his coat pocket for as they turned the corner, they gasped on what they just saw.

They couldn't believe their eyes, as they were frozen in their tracks. In front of them was Paul Lechmere laying motionless in the snow in a pool of blood with Megan who was hysterical trying to clutch him close to her trying to get him to stay responsive. Terror surges through Max's body as he rushes over to the two victims. He hasn't spent twenty four hours at the resort and already he was dealing with a bloody crime. The crime that would later put everyone on edge and will change everything.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just in time for Halloween. Feel free to review as much as you can.**_

"Oh my God!" Max almost shrieked

"Someone shot him," Megan wailed. "Two times in the stomach. Oh God!"

"We have to call an abulence!" said Max. "We can't waist anymore time!"

"I'm on it!" said Collin confidently.

Max examined where he was shot, which was two shots in the abdomen. Megan backs away as Max carefully rolls Paul to his side to check his back side. There wasn'tany blood at all, indicating that all of the bloodiness was all in the front.

"I-I don't understand what happened," Megan stammered. "I was upstairs in the bedroom getting ready for bed when I heard all of these gunshots that were outside this cabin. I noticed that my husband wasn't around so I quickly went downstairs to look for him. And that's when I saw him trying to run away from this creepy hispanic guy who was dressed in all black. Paul was backing away from him when that evil devilish thug shot him twice!"

Then all of a sudden they heard Paul regain his consciousness a tiny bit. Megan gasped as everyone got closer to the scene.

"Oh my God!" said Megan. "He's alive!"

"The bullets didn't go through," said Max. "But he lost a lot of blood, he needs to get to the hospital and get them surgically removed stat! Is an ambulance on the way?"

"There is a hospital a couple of blocks from here," said Collin. "They will be here in a minute."

"Good," said Max, as he quickly take off his scarf and applies it to Paul's gunshot wounds. "There, there, everything's going to be alright. I think this would help stop the bleeding."

"Are you sure that he's going to be okay?" sniffled Megan.

"I believe so," said Max. "The ambulance should be here soon."

Moments later, the ambulance shows up just in time to take care of him. They carefully put him on the stretcher and rolled him into the truck. Soon after the security guards and the police showed up which Max talked to directly to get his statement. When it was Megan turn to make a statement she was very detailed about the discription of the shooter.

"I could tell that he was middle aged," said Megan quickly. "He's a Hispanic man with unusual features, like his pointed ears, his goatee is braided in a ponytail, and he has hideous one eyebrow. And he was dressed all in black."

"Did he try to harm you an anyway?" asked a police officer.

"No," Megan said quickly. "He was after my husband! When he saw me he just took off in the woods!"

Max looked out to the direction of the woods that she pointed at. He looked all around the dark bare trees and hasn't found a soul. He must be long gone by now. He must be a homeless person or something. This is a luxury resort.

"Wait!" Megan shouted, as they were about to close the ambulence truck. "I'm his wife! I want to go with him please!"

They decided to let Megan in the the aumbulence and they all took off within seconds. Ruben and Keisha rushes past the ambulance in the opposite direction towards everyone.

"What happened?" asked Keisha as she and Ruben joined the others. "We heard some gunshots so we tried to rush back over here to-."

When she and Ruben got closer they saw the pool of blood in the snow and they were shocked.

"Paul Lechmere was shot tonight," said Max. "I don't know what his condition is, but he lost a lot of blood. If they don't operate on him soon things would get fatal."

"Isn't that something," said Ruben as he shook his head. "I mean what the hell did he do for get himself shot up?"

"I don't know," said Max. "But what I know now, is that this resort that we are in is a target."

"What are you saying, Max?" Susie asked concerned as she squeezed on Collin.

"I wish this wasn't true, but it is," Max went on. That this place is not as safe as we claim it to be. Especially at night."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me going out around here at night," said Keisha. "Cause I'll be chilling in the cabin watching T.V. And sipping on some hot coco."

"You know that's right baby girl," said Ruben.

The policemen walked back to them with a very serious expression.

"Alright folks," said the policemen. "As you know this area will known cautioned off as a crime scene. Anyone is not allowed to come back here until further notice, as a matter of fact this whole cabin is off limits until the wife gives you all permission."

"Sir, I know you mean well but we already know the rules and regulations," said Max. "But what this resort needs to do is to bump up the security. If that would've happen sooner, all of this would never have happened."

"And I know all of you are on edge right now," said the Policeman. "But I assure you that we are doing the very best that we can with safety and believe me, I know what its like to feel that nothing is happening. But our concern now is to keep you guys safe and alert."

"Yeah, I understand that," said Max. "All I'm saying that action speaks louder than words, if you are going to protect us then do something about it."

"And you are correct," said the Policeman. "And we are saying to you is that major protection will be in effect immediately. We will inform everyone in the resort in the morning."

"Well you might want to take a lenient approach to the matter," said Collin. "I'm not trying to say sugarcoat everything but our whole senior class came here to have fun. It would be a bummer for the rest of the crew if they get boggled down by the crime. This place would turn black and white within seconds."

"Well, I can't really guarantee going that route," said the Policeman. "But we will definately do what we can for keep travelers here at ease."

Soon after the police cautioned off the back area and Max and the gang walk somberly back to the their cabins.

"I just hope that the poor dudes alright," admitted Collin. "One minute he was showing the ropes, the next he was taken out. It's like he's in a mob family or something."

"I wonder who it was?" asked Ruben curiously.

Max was busy looking around at the woods surrounding the area.

"His wife Megan said that after the person shot him, he ran into the woods," Max turns to everyone.

"Then that settles it," said Susie. "He's long gone, I don't think he'll have the balls to come back."

"Oh, he'll be back," said Max directly. "Sooner than we all think. I believe that he's taking some time off to plot again."

"You don't think Kevin shot him did you?" said Ruben with sarcasm. "It would be sad to see him turn into a nutcase again. A lot of teachers from school still want him committed."

"No, thankfully it's not Kevin this time," chuckled Max. "Although, that was a good example. She said it was a middle aged Hispanic guy with unusual features."

"A white women like her can be very descriptive about the attacker," said Ruben.

"So you're implying that she made a racial comment?" asked Keisha.

"No, it's just the way that she explained it," Ruben said. "It's strangely interesting."

"Yeah, I bet," chuckled Keisha.

Max caught a glance at Gilda who was shivering violently. She was the only one that didn't have a big coat on. She was wearing a hoodie which didn't help at all. Max felt really bad for the poor girl.

"Oh no," said Max, rushing over to her side. "You look like you're really cold."

"Yeah, said Gilda. "A-A little."

"Here," said Max, as he takes off his winter coat and drapes it over Gilda's shoulders. "That should take care of you until you get to your cabin."

"Are you sure?" asked Gilda. "Then that means that you will be cold."

"Nah, I'll be fine," said Max. "Besides you needed it more than I do. It's too freezing for you to be without a big jacket."

"Thanks Max," said Gilda, with a cute smile. "I really appreciate it."

Susie, Collin, and Ruben exchange looks as Max blushes at at Gilda uncontrollably.

"Ah, I was thinking that we should check out that lodge people are raving about," said Collin, taking everyone off guard.

"But we just came from there just now," said Keisha, not aware of what he meant."

Then Collin winked at her and looked at Max and Gilda. Now Keisha umderstood what was happening.

"But you know what," said Keisha with a chuckle. "There were actually places in the lodge that I didn't even check out."

"Yeah," said Ruben, going along with the plan. "Lots of places. So, you two are coming along with us?"

"You guys, can go ahead," said Gilda. "I'm going to turn in early. I have a lot of plans tomorrow."

"I'll walk you back to your cabin," insisted Max. "Will you guys be okay without me?"

"Oh, of course we will," said Collin. "You two just do what you have to do and we will all catch up later."

"Okay," Max shrugged.

The four of them walked off into another direction as they giggled to themselves for their plan to work perfectly. Max and Gilda proceeded to their cabins.

Max walks her up to her door, like they are on their first date.

"It is sure cold tonight," said Gilda.

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Max, shivering. "So, do you have plenty of hot chocolate, or ah...any hot liquid?"

"Well, I have plenty of packets of hot chocolate mix," said Gilda. "But honestly, we have a stove in here and us girls are afraid to use it."

"Really?" said Max. "Don't they have dials or something?"

"I don't know," said Gilda, with a shrug. "Why do you know how to work a stove?"

Max gave her the most biggest grin she has ever seen.

A moment later, Max was in Gilda's cabin fixing them both hot chocolate aond coffee.

"You what the trick is," Max goes on. "Is that you take a teaspoon of the latte mix; I'm doing pumpkin this time, and you dump that in first. Then add all of the hot chocolate and you mix it all together. Then you pour the hot liquid."

He gave Gilda the drink after he poured the hot water, and instructed her to be careful. She then smelled it, but became skeptical of drinking it.

"I'm actually not to big on pumpkin flavor," admitted Gilda.

"How would you know if you haven't tried it?" laughed Max.

"Because I know what I like and what I don't like," said Gilda, with some sass.

"Look, it's not the real thing," said Max, sipping on his own. "That's what's so good about it."

"Oh wow," said Gilda, hesitantly. "I didn't thought of it that way. It does smell kind of sweet."

Then she took a little sip of and gave it a little taste. She smiles with approval.

"See, I told you," Max chuckled. "Am I good or what?"

"You're alright," said Gilda.

"Hey what do you mean that I'm alright," said Max. You're just bluffing because I'm the king, of making the best hot chocolate in town."

"Well, since you're the king of making the best hot chocolate in town," said Gilda. "Where's your degree?"

"Oh so you have jokes now, huh?" asked Max, playfully. "I bet you use those tatics to crack down on your younger siblings do you?"

"Maybe," said Gilda with a smirk. "Or maybe because I got skills in general. Better than yours prohaps."

"Oh, no!" joked Max. "I am highly offended that you even said. Oh the unhumanity!"

They both laughed out loud. Then Gilda gets up and sits right next to Max.

"But seriously Max," said Gilda, honestly. "Thanks for helping me out with everything today. You really are a very nice guy. You're not like the others that I have been with."

"Wow," said Max. "That's a first."

"No girl has ever told you that?" asked Gilda.

"Other than my mother," jokes Max. "There was no other girl. Not even Talia; she was the girl that I recently dated."

"Is she pretty?" asked Gilda.

"Of course she is," said Max. "She's one the most prettiest girls that I've ever seen."

"Are you guys still together?" asked Gilda.

Max glumly stares down as his mug as he plays with the mixing spoon.

"I wish that was the case," said Max. I thought we was going to work this out. But it turns out that she's in love with someone else."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," said Gilda.

"No, don't be," assured Max. "I guess that it wasn't meant to be."

He then gets up and starts to explore the house, as Gilda closely follows. They did make a stop upstairs to the bedroom.

"Wow, is that a theoropedic mattress?" asked Max.

"Yeah," said Gilda, with a chuckle. "Isn't it neat? We don't even have these at home."

"No, in the guy's cabin we just have the regular old lumpy mattress," said Max. "All they did was buy nice and fancy things to make it look bougie."

Max takes off his boots and lays down on the bed feeling the texture and everything. He was so comfortable that he doesn't even want to get up."

"Well, how is it?" asked Gilda, with a smile.

"Honey, I'm home," jokes Max. "And I'm here to stay baby!"

"I might scare you when I say this but I'm thinking that the day before we leave, to strap the mattress on top of the Peter Pan Bus."

"That's not a bad idea," jokes Max. "I might takes the rest of them too. But I might have to tussle with the other girls."

"Yeah, there's no point of fighting a battle you can't win," said Gilda jokingly.

"Who saids I can't win?" said Max.

"You're talking about two independent women who work hard and to roll with the punches," said Gilda as she took her shoes off and layed right next to Max on the bed.

"I don't know," said Max as the two of them laid on their backs and look at the ceiling. "I probably wouldn't fight at all. Men aren't suppose to hit women anyway, and it looks like I'm sticking to that rule."

"Good for you," Gilda agreed."

"All I'm going do is to love them," said Max, happily. "Maybe one day I will eventually find my beautiful princess. We would date and get married, have lots of kids, as well as myself being the number one owner of my family's substation. And I know that the good lord will answer all of my prayers."

"He certainly will," chuckled Gilda.

_**What do you think would happen next? Can't wait for you all to find out. Please feel free to review. I promise that I won't bite.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Omg," said Susie, amazed in w whisper. "I can not believe my eyes!"

"But I can," said Keisha. "I knew it would come to this."

The next morning the girls returned to the cabin after they decided to spend the night with their boyfriends. But when they came back they found Max and Gilda sleeping in the same bed cuddling one another, they were more than surprised.

"No wonder he didn't come back to the cabin," said Susie. "He was in here with Gilda getting jiggie with it."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far yet," said Keisha, as she quickly nudges Max from his sleep.

"Yo Joey Lawrence," said Keisha, as she nudges Max. "Get your butt up!"

Max then turned over rubbing his eyes.

"Aww, mom," he said, in a tired tone not aware of his surroundings. "Just five more minutes."

Then just as he opened his eyes and saw and saw Susie and Keisha staring at him he jumps up. He then turned to see Gilda peacefully sleeping right next to him.

"No, this cannot be happening," shrieked Max. "I must be dreaming!"

"No, unfortunately this is reality baby," said Susie, trying not to laugh.

"I thought that I was back in my own cabin," said Max, quickly as he rushes out of the bed.

He was in his tank top and boxers and he was trying to cover himself by putting his hands over his body but that didn't work. Keisha and Susie tried so hard not to laugh.

"How long have you two been standing there?" said Max, as he retrieves his jeans on the side of the porch.

"We just got in the door not even two minutes ago,"said Keisha. "We spent the night over at your place. We didn't want to disturb you both."

"Well you should have!" said Max, in a strong whisper. "Who knows what we were doing! Oh no! Maybe we did do-. No we couldn't have!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Susie.

"You know," said Max, hesitantly while he looks around aimessly for his coat, which Keisha gives to him a second later. "I'm talking about doing the... nasty."

"Did you actually do it though?" whispered Susie.

"I don't know!" Max whispered frantically. "We didn't plan on doing anything, but look where I am half naked."

"Well, if you did the nasty," said Susie. "I would've thought you did a great job, because Ms. Thing here is laying in the bed sleeping like a baby."

"Oh stop!" Max hushed her. "I'm serious, this was not suppose to happen. It's too fast, and I wasn't even ready!"

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves here," said Keisha. "I'm sure when she wakes up from her sleep she would state that nothing did happen."

"But what if something did!" Max shreiked. "What if we did do something and down the road she gets pregnant? We didn't even graduate yet! What about my parents, I just dodge a bullet last year, but what if this is the real trouble?"

"Will you just calm down, bro," said Keisha assuringly. "You'll drive yourself crazy!"

"And first of all," Susie said. "Wouldn't people be in this position if they dranked too much alcohol?"

"But we didn't even have alcohol," said Max. "All we had was hot chocolate...Well more like three cups."

"Hey, maybe both of you past out because of the sugar," said Keisha. "I bet that's what you guys did!"

"That does kind of make sense," said Max. "Eventhough I can't explain why I was almost half naked."

Then Gina rolls over and starts to wake up.

"I got to go!" said Max as he bolts to the door.

"Wait!" said Keisha. "Don't you want to hear what she says."

"We'll find a time to meet later," said Max. "Its too awkward to meet now! I'll holla at y'all later!"

Keisha shakes her head as Max rushes out of the cabin. Then Gilda slowly sits up and yawns.

"Hey, you guys are back," said Gilda sleepily. "What did you guys do last night?"

"Well should asked you the same thing, honey," said Susie. "It seems that you and Max had a very interesting sleepover.

"We found you two cuddling a few minutes ago," said Keisha, curiously.

"Where is he now?" said Gilda in her regular voice.

"He left a few seconds ago," said Keisha. "But he said that he will get in touch with you later."

"Oh," said Gilda, looking at the sun through the window. "He's really a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is," said Keisha, quickly. "But was there a reasom why he was in your bed all night."

"What?" said Gilda, bewilderedly.

"Did you guys had sex last night?" Susie blurted out.

Susie now stares at them with a blink face and then took a deep breath and suddenly smiles.

"Well," Gilda said, starting off the conversation.

A few minutes later at the guys cabin, Ruben and Collin were having a conversation about last night's shooting when Max came bursting in taking a wind full of snow crystals with him. He was out of breath and he was trying to speak. Then he kicks the door close with his foot.

"It's frigid this morning, don't you think?" said Collin, with a sense of humor."

"Dang, you look like you've been tussling with some gorillas," Ruben chuckled. "What happen to you?"

"I spend the night over at Gilda's," said Max as his breathing goes back to normal.

Collin and Ruben gives each other the look.

"And what did both of you do?" said Collin, with a smirk.

"Oh, you know," said Max with a nervous laugh. "Gilda and I decided to study together for a test that's coming up."

"About what," Ruben saids, folding his arms. "On how you're face is as red as your bunny boxers?"

Max looks down to see that his jeans were unbuttoned beneath his belt. He laughs nervously as he tries to cover it up.

"I guess studying went into overtime I see," said Collin.

"I guess you guys were careful weren't you?" asked Ruben.

"I don't know," admitted Max. "I didn't even remember what happened last night!"

"What do you mean, you don't remember what happend last night, man?" said Ruben. "You're saying that you actually slept with each her."

"Well, we did kind of woke up in the same bed," said Max.

"Were you guys drunk, or something?" asked Collin.

"No!" said Max. "All we did was drank hot coca and pasted out!"

"So, that's your answer, isn't it," said Ruben. "All you did was cuddle right?"

"Well, I guess," said Max. "I didn't stick around to hear her side of the story. I hope that I didn't make her feel cheap."

"Nah, you're not that kind of person," said Ruben. "I think she understands. You're going to meet with her later right?"

"Yeah, of course," said Max. "I think I need more time to think about this, I really don't feel like I'm over Talia. I mean this is all moving too fast!"

"I don't blame you, bro," said Ruben. "Oh hey, it's a good thing I caught you as soon as I can. Your father called early this morning. He wanted to know where you were."

"Oh no," said Max. "He must've known about the shooting."

"But I got you covered," said Ruben. "I told him that you were safe and sound and away from trouble. And he told me to tell you to call him back as soon as you get the message."

"Oh goody," said Max. "More lecures from daddy."

"Why?" asked Collin. "I don't think that you didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, putting myself on the line for victims are not my parents specialty," said Max. "Especially with no wizard powers."

"Well regardless of wizard powers, I think that we still can kick some butt," said Ruben with the smirk.

"I guess so," agreed Max.

A while later, Max took a nice relaxing shower to try to calm himself down for this morning's urban episode. He wraps his head in a towel and and puts on a bath robe and walks out of the bathroom. Just as he entered the bedroom he stops in his tracks to see that a person that he didn't recognize is sitting on his bed. By Max's closer observance he was a middle aged man wearing a hat and a uniform with indicates that he was a sheriff.

"Are you by any chance,Max Russo?" verified the Sherrif.

"Yes, sir," said Max, curiously. "What going on here?"

"Allow me to infroduce myself," them Sherrif insisted. "I'm Sherrif Joseph Brown, but can call me Joe."

"Oh, said Max, like he hears what he has heard a million times. "The Sherrif of the town of Lake Forrest. I finally know why you're here."

"Did I come at a bad time?" Joe asked as if he wants to treat Max like an open book.

"No, no," Max assured. "You're fine, I'm sort of decent anyway. So, Joe Brown what can I do for you?"

"I first want to say that it's been a pleasure to finally meet an extrodinary kid like you."

"How do you even know me anyway? Max then said suspiciously. "I haven't seen you before in my lifetime until now."

"I heard lots of things through the grapevine," said Joe. "Meanly through some colleagues back in New York City. They told me about your story from last year and I really want to touch base with you-."

"Sherrif Joe," Max interupted. "Not to disrespect you or anything but I really don't want to talk about talk about that subject. There's a lot going down with the media and everything and I don't feel like defending my choices, and opinions right now!"

When the incident was resolved a lot of people including the media was really on Max's case on how to deal with Kevin. They would always comment on whether or not he did the right thing on dealing with Kevin. But nearly over half of the people chewed him him out stating that he could have done a better job getting his justice served.

"Oh no, not at all boss," Joe assured. "This is based on other reasons."

Max was comfused.

"Other reasons," said Max. "What do you mean?

"One of our partners of the force said that you was at the scene of the shooting last night," Joe went on. "And he said that you made a remarkable impression on them."

"I'm known to make a very good impressions on people," said Max in unison.

"Yes, quite indeed," agreed Joe. "And that's why last night I did a lot of thinking about this and I decided that we all need your help."

"Really?" asked Max, with an intriguing expression.

"You did say that this resort needs to be more safer, and the only way that it would happen is that we catch this thug and put him behind bars. And that my friend is where you come in."

"So, you want me to play little detective Russo to help you solve this case?" asked Max rhetorically.

"Absolutely," said Joe. "And if you take on this job I guarantee that you will reap the benefits big time. We will even pay for you if possible."

Max goes a little bit off conversation.

"Any word on how Paul's doing?" he asked eagerly.

"I just came from the hospital just now," Joe said. "He just got out of surgery, and they said that he's going to be okay, but it's going to be a long recovery.

"I'm glad he's fine," said Max, as he stares into Joe's eyes. "But the thing is that I really don't care about the money at this point. I just want everyone on this retreat to be safe and I want Paul to continue to be protected. So, yes. I will help you."

"Now, that's more like it," said Joe, with a big smile.

"But only on a couple of conditions," said Max. "I have this friend, his name is Ruben Cunningham, and he is good at solving cases as well. He was actually the one that helped me solved who actually framed me last year."

"That's great," said Joe. "and we will definately fill him in on all of the action."

"You can leave that to me," said Max. "He kind of surprises from a close friend so, he's all set."

"Cool," Joe said. "I'm sure that the wife would really appreciate you guys doing this from the bottom of her heart."

"How is she holding up?" asked Max.

"She's still shakened up," Joe went on. "But she's doing just fine, she's back at the cabin resting."

"Are you sure that cabin is safe for her to be in?" asked Max. "I mean, what if this thug of a person comes back and gets her next?"

"Its all taken care of," assured Joe. "We have security surrounding the grounds as we speak."

"Okay," Max said skeptically. "Just trying to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Already on your p's and ques I see," said Joe. "I like that."

Max strongly agrees.

"I might have to visit the hospital a few times during Paul's stay," said Max in unison. "I probably need to ask him a few questions if necessary. Maybe it would bring us even closer to figure out who shot him."

"Good thinking partner," said Joe. "We will get you situated right away."

"Thanks coach," said Max.

"No problem," said Joe with a smile. "Well, my work here is done. We will keep in touch as soon as possible. Just be on the lookout."

"I will," said Max.

After the Sherrif leaves, Max returns to his room to get dressed. This time he notices a vase filled with flowers that sat on the nightstand beside his bed. There was also an envelope that has his name on it. He goes over, gets the envelope and sits on the bed. He opens it quickly to find that it was a brief note from Talia.

_I'm really sorry about last night. We should get together sometime while we are still at the retreat. I'll make it up to you somehow. Love you, sweetness: Talia._

Max read the letter over at least five times before he puts it down. He then reflects to himself for a moment and then goes to make a phone call.

"Uncle Kelbo," said Max clearly. "Yeah it's me. "Man, I have some news to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

_"I hate hospitals," _ Max saids to himself. _"I hate them with a passion. Okay fine, not only that I hate hospitals, they give me the creeps. Sometimes its hard to face all of the injured patients, and the greiving families who lost their loved ones. It's all too much. But I know that I had a job to do, and fretting about it won't get the job done. The sooner I get this over and done with the better I will be."_

Later that afternoon Max was at the hospital five minutes down the street from the resort. He was now working undercover as a new intern. His goes under the name of Blake Karter, with the help of the Sherrif who later contacted him after his unusual visit. He had just come out of the changing room when a middle aged woman, who looked to be Max's supervisor for the hour came up to him abruptly.

"Mr. Karter?" she confirmed.

"Yes," said Max, professionally. "This is he."

"I'm Dr. Olestien," she said. "I will be your supervisor for the afternoon."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Olestien," said Max, with a sweet smile. "I can't wait to see what you have in store for me today."

"Oh, you are such a polite young man," said Dr. Olestien, cheerfully. "And I just want to thank you for your time and cooperation. Eventhough a person your age would rather be doing something else that's fun."

"Oh, it is no problem at all," assured Max.

"Well, that's good to hear," said Dr. Olestien. "Okay Karter, today you will be helping with a lot of stocking and organizing the supply closet that is down the hall."

"Oh, goody," said Max. "Trying to have a positive attitude."

"But first," Dr. Olestien goes on. "Before we get started, I'm just going to take you on the quick tour of the floor, and to see how we operate.

So, she spent the first ten minutes showing Max around and giving him a few guidlines to follow as well as other important things. They even pasted a couple of patients in their rooms laying in bed. Then all of a sudden Max stops at a patient's room and looks inside. And there he was laying there all stitched up and recovering from surgery, was Paul Lechmere. Max felt really bad for him, laying there motionless.

"Wow, this fellow must be in very bad shape," said Max, acting as if he doesn't even know him.

"Oh, yes," said Dr. Olestien, sadly. "There was a shooting over at the resort last night. Unfortunately he was the victim of it."

"Was there other people involved," asked Max.

"He has a wife," said Dr. Olestien. " Could have been a home invasion, based on what happened. She said some random thug shot him."

"That is just terrible," said Max, sticking to his acting. "I hope he gets well soon."

"As long as he is here recovering," Dr. Olestien. "He will be just fine."

Max agreed as he walks with his supervisor for the time being. She then brings him to this big supply closet where everything was scattered everywhere. She wasn't kidding when they said that they needed someone the organize things. It was even messier that how Max originally keeps his bedroom.

"This would definately give my bedroom a run for its money," joked Max.

"Well, there's your answer," said Dr. Olestien. "Now, all you have to do is to place the proper tools into its proper category and stock them on the shelves."

"I can do that," beamed Max.

"Okie Dokie," said Dr . Olestien. "I will be back in about a half an hour to check up on you to see how you are doing. You can text me on the phone if you need anything, and feel free to ask the front desk for assistance."

"Yes, ma'am," said Max. "Don't worry. I will do the best that I can."

Five minutes after the supervisor left, Max began plotting again on how he was going solve this crime as smooth as possible.

_"The person who shot Paul must have a very good reason why he wanted to gun him down," _Max said to himself._ "Because if he didn't, why would he try to kill him in the first place? It wouldn't make any sense." _

Max peaks outside the doors to see if any nurses are around. It seems like everyone was too busy with their own work to see what an intern is up to. So, Max decides to take a quick trip to Paul Lechmere's room. He leaves the closet room door cracked, so he can slip in again before the supervisor checks in on him. Then he carefully walks down the hall to his desination.

_"I got just about twenty minutes to at least find out what I'm looking for ,before the doc comes back with more of her typical tasks," _ Max narrates. _"I have to work fast." _

He slowly opens the door and creeps inside and shuts the door behind him. He looks all around the room and moves closer to Paul's bed. He was still in a deep sleep with IV's in his arm and hands. Max reaches out and touches his hand and sighs.

"Don't worry, dude," Max assured. "I will find this shooter as soon as I can, and then you will really get some rest."

Then Max felt him squeeze his hand with more of a stronger grip. Max was amazed on the sudden progress that Paul was having. But he was still asleep, and indicates that it was too soon for Max to ask him questions. So, Max decides to wait for another time soon to speak to him.

He then look on the nightstand beside his bed and saw that he had a base of flowers just like just like Max had on his nightstand; the same exact setup and everything except that is was no note. Max then notices that the night stand has two cobbards. He goes over to take a closer look. He tries the first one, but all of it was filled with snacks and candy, which he took some and stuffed in his pocket. Then he started to look in the second cobbard that was below the first one. He pushed Paul regular clothes to the side and discover an envelope with Paul's name on it. Max takes it out and examines it, which of course that there is a letter inside. But what really got Max's attention was the bold letters that were under his name that said 'Urgent'.

_"Urgent?" _asked Max. _"Something must have gone down in order to say urgent."_

Then Max heard footsteps outside the room door. He heard a women's voice and it sounds like she was talking to someone else and was about to come.

She was hesitant enough for Max to shove the envelope in his pocket and rearange the draws and find a place to hide. He hid behind some long curtains by the window when a nurse came into the room. Max was relieved that it wasn't Dr. Olestien, but he knows that he needs to be back in the closet room before she comes back. But she only came in to just check his vitals and all the important stuff. She left less than two minutes later.

Meanwhile back on the resort, Ruben goes to see Megan in her cabin. He knocks on the door and Megan takes a second to answer.

"Oh, hello," said Megan, as she opens the door with a very big smile.

"Hello," said Ruben, politely. "I don't remember meeting each other in person, but my name is Ruben Cunningham."

"Oh, that is very thoughtful of you," said Megan. "I'm please to meet you too. I see that you enjoy being at the ranch quite well."

"It gets easier when you're more settled," said Ruben. "I'm surprised for admitting this, but the weather up here isn't that bad."

"I know," Megan chuckled. "It usually snows late afternoon into the night this time of year."

"Interesting," agreed Ruben. "So, I heard what happened last night in your back yard. I just wanted to check up on you to see if you are okay."

"Oh, yes," said Megan wearily. "That was the most horrific moment of my entire life."

"Yeah, I can imagine," said Ruben. "Especially when the guy is not even caught yet."

"That is just so terrible," said Megan, observing Ruben. "So, you name is Ruben, correct?"

"Yes," stated Ruben.

"I'm wondering if I can borrow a few minutes of your time," said Megan, with a smile.

"Sure," said Ruben, as she acompanies him inside the cabin.

He then follow her into the living room and they both sat down on sat down on different sofas across from each other.

"Would you like anything to snack on?" asked Megan. "Or something to drink?"

"That very nice of you, Ms. Lechmere, " said Ruben, kindly. "But I kind of had a late lunch, so-."

"I will get us some coke's said Megan, as she gets up and goes to the mini bridge at the bar that that have build in the corner. She returns with two cans of soda and sat back across from Ruben was a weak smile.

"Why thank you Ms. Lechmere," said Ruben politely.

"Its no problem," said Megan. "Hospitality is my new kind of hobby."

"So, what are you doing here instead of at the hospital?" asked Ruben fidgeting of his soda can. "I mean shouldn't you be with your husband?"

"I'm actually seeing him this evening," said Megan. "I have a few things to care of things to take care of first."

Ruben nods at her slowly.

"And one of those things has to do with a person like you," said Megan, as she stares at him.

"Okay," said Ruben. "So, what can I do for you."

"This might be one of the biggest attemps of your life," said Megan. "But it is worth a shot. This man that try to kill my husband is very dangerous and he must be stopped before he hurts somebody else. I thought you could help because I thought you're the person that can relate to that."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruben, skeptically.

"You might think that I'm korny when I say this," Megan. "But I assumed you dealt with a lot of shootings back in New York inside your neighborhood. What do they call it the ghetto."

Ruben observed Megan for a brief second and put his unopened can of soda on the table in front of him.

"Well," said Megan. "It appears that I might have rubbed you the wrong way on where this is going but I just got to ask-."

"Ms. Lechmere," Ruben said in unison. "With all do respect, I know in your perspective that people like us endure these issue everyday. But some of us was not born in that particular environment. Some people like us grow up in the suburbs and didn't have to endure as much violence and urban episodes."

"I see," said Megan.

"Look," Ruben assured. "I know what you are going through. Last year someone gunned down my cousin because they thought that he was in some gang that they are trying to take down. They finally caught him a while later, by the help of good family members and he got 10-15 years."

"That's good," said Megan. "At least he got some type of justice. And that is the kind of justice that I want for my husband, but even more."

"So, you want me to help you catch this guy and bring him to his fate?" asked Ruben with a little smirk.

"I suppose so," said Megan. "But not like in a combative way. It would be sad to see you get hurt in the process, so why don't you just notify the police if you see him lurking around again. I wouldn't get to close to him he's armed and dangerous. He a weird looking hispanic guy who is dressed in all black. He has this creepy unibrow and a very bushy beard that is braided in a goatee."

"Okay," said Ruben. "I'll be on thelookout."

"Thank you so much," said Megan with a warm smile. "I really appreciate it. I will repay you somehow."

"Well, for starters I think that you should get to know people like us, before you start assuming and put out labels, chuckled Ruben, covering up his sarcasm.

"Maybe I should do that," said Megan sipping on her coke.

Back at the hospital, Max was back in the big supply closet. He made it back to his destination in one piece. He then takes out his wand and wisked everything around in the right place within seconds and everything was well organized. Since last year, the Wizard Council gave back Max's powers based on his good deeds and citizenship. Max still uses his powers but less frequently as before. He was starting to enjoy normal life, and he realized that Ruben was right. He doesn't need powers to prove that he's someone unique and special. He figured out all of his great personality on his own. As of today he only uses magic for emergencies only like how to organize a closet in thirty seconds.

He then sits on the stool that he finds in the corner and took out Paul's letter from his jean pocket and opens it. It was only one piece of paper inside the envelope and the note was less than a page.

_Paul, we must do something fast! I told my husband what was going between us and now he is more enraged than ever! I just couldn't take guilt on keeping the secret anymore, it was eating up inside. I'm so sorry for breaking our promise, but it just didnt feel right. I hope you will forgive me. But we need to stop him before someone get hurt! Call me as soon as you get this letter. -R.S.-_

_"Wow," _said Max, in shock. _"I can't believe it. All of this happened because Paul had an affair with another married woman. But who is this R.S. chick? What is she all about?" _

Then there was a knock on the door and Dr. Olestien steps in.

"Knock, knock," said Dr. Olestien. "Oh my word! Everything looks so neat.

She looks all around her in amazement while Max packs the letter back in his pocket.

"How did you organize it all so fast?" asked Dr. Olestein with a smile. It's like a weeks worth of stuff being done in one week!"

"Well, it's my rare unusual talent," said Max, smiling nervously.

"Amazing," said Dr. Olestien. "We should have you here more often."

"Oh, you definately should," agreed Max. "Prohaps maybe tomorrow?"

"Well," I don't see why not," said Dr. Olestien.

"Oh, thank you so much," said Max. "This really means so much to me, I want to be the best intern that has ever step foot in the hospital."

"Okay," Dr. Olestien beamed. "I'll tell you what, if you are available tomorrow afternoon. You can help me care for Mr. Lechmere, that guy that I was telling you about."

"Yeah, you did tell me about him earlier," said Max, in a cover up expression. "I will be delighted to work with you."

"Then its official then," said Dr. Olestien, witha big smile.

Max was walking back to the resort when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Max, as he quickly took it out of his pants pocket.

"Max!" said the voice on the other line. "I'm so glad I caught you in time."

Max knew instantly who was calling him.

"Mrs. Jones," said Max, his eyes lit up. "How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine, sweetie," said Mrs. Jones. "I hope I'm not interupting you on your luxurious vacations."

"Oh not at all," said Max. "Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"Well, this is kind of last minute," said Mrs. Jones. "But if you can pull through that would be wonderful."

"I sure can," said Max, brightly. "What needs to be done."

"You know Chad York, right?" asked Mrs. Jones. "The one that works in Parks and Recreation?"

"Yes, the one that you introduce me too, the board meeting," said Max. "Why? Is he here?"

"He's actually staying one town over from us," said Mrs. Jones. "And that's why I called you. He invited us and a few other students to dinner and he really eager to catch you guy up on his proposal on the safety on the parks of New York."

"Oh of course I will be there," said Max. "What time are we going?"

"He said that he was going to be there around seven," said Mrs. Jones. "So, we would leave the resort around six-thirty. Thank you so much for reaching out Max, you're a very nice loyal man."

"You're welcome," said Max. "That would give me two hours to decide what to wear."

The two of them chuckled happily.

Before he heads to his own cabin, Max decides to check up on Megan.

When he reaches her cabin, he sees Ruben coming down the stairs hesitantly.

"Hey," Max said as he walks over to him.

"Hey wassup, man," said Ruben, looking at the back enterance to the yard.

"So, did you check up on her?" asked Max. "Is she doing okay?"

"I'm not sure," said Ruben, as he is in his thoughts. "She claims that she is fine."

"But isn't that a good thing?" asked Max.

"That's the thing," said Ruben. "She was too perky and upbeat. "Earlier I came over to see that is she okay. But it turns out that she had an agenda waiting for me."

"Really?" asked Max. "About what?"

"She wants me to be on a lookout for the shooter," said Ruben. "And report him to the police."

"But, we are already doing that," said Max. "I told you we was working for the Sherrif earlier didn't I?"

"Yes, I know that," said Ruben. "But I didn't want to blow my cover yet. I just have this feeling that she's hiding something. Maybe she's in denial and doesn't want to show it."

"Denial," said Max, more to himself.

"Yes," said Ruben. "I can see that she loves her husband so much, and to have witness him being shot like that...Man that's a lot for her to handle."

Max nods his head slowly.

"Speaking of her husband, did you get the chance to see him at the hospital?" Ruben asked.

"Yeah, about that," Max said, as he takes out the letter from his coat pocket. "I went to his hospital room to see how he was holding up."

Ruben takes the letter and starts to read it.

He's fine by the way," said Max, in unison. "But judging by that letter he is far from safe. I found it on one of his draws by the night stand."

After a moment, Ruben shakes his head and looks up to Max who shrugs.

"Oh, man if she finds out about this, it will killer her," said Ruben in concern.

"So, lets not not tell her," said Max. "That way she won't die of heartbreak."

"Whether we don't tell her or not, she going to find out anyway," said Ruben seriously. "Besides this is one of by far the biggest leads of the day. Except that I don't have any idea who this R.S. chick is."

"Neither do I," said Max. "Here was in a deep sleep when I was there. I'm going back tomorrow to see if he's well enough to fess up."

"Good idea, bro," said Ruben.

"What about the letter?" asked Max.

"We'll keep it under reps for now," said Ruben. We'll give it to the police later on when we find more evidence."

"They couldn't make this easier can, they?" Max wearly.

"Actually, maybe it is," said Ruben, looking backway of Megan's cabin.

"What are you talking about," asked Max confused.

"C'mon," said Ruben, as he and Max rushes to the back of the cabin where the crime scene is. But when they got there they were greeted by two buff security guys that blocked the rest of the way.

"Sorry guys," said one of the security guards this areas off limits for students."

"Actually sir," said Max. "My name is Max Russo. The Sherrif saw me earlier this morning to and he wanted me to help out with the case."

"Oh, so you're the famous one that he was talking about almost 24/7?" asked the other guard who chuckled with amazement.

"Yeah, I believe so," said Max, with a weak smile.

"Well then," he said, as the two of them stepped aside to let Max and Ruben through.

When they got to the scene they saw that the majority of the blood that was on the snow was removed. One off Paul's shoes were still there as well as Max's scarf that he used to try to stop the bleeding from Paul's wound. The whole section was blocked off by the yellow caution tape. But but for them to see the crime scene for the first time within hours was the real impact on them mentally.

"Wow," said Max. "This is the real stuff huh?"

"This stuff right here happens everyday," said Ruben, as he caught a glimpse of something worth viewing. "Yo! Check that out over there!"

There were foot prince on the other side of the section that led away from the crime scene into the woods area up the hill. They looked like they were freshly made, but it is certain that they were from last night.

"Has anyone been past that the caution taped near the wooded area?" Ruben called out at the guards.

"I don't think so," said one of the guards, as he walks toward them. "We mainly stayed on this side close to the cabin."

"And you mainly come and go on the right side of the cabin?" Ruben verified.

"Of course, everyone does," said the security guard.

"Even the Sherrif?" asked Max.

"Even the Sherrif," confirmed the guard. "You know we were wondering about those tracks as well. That does seem strange."

Max and Ruben exchanged looks with each other.

"We were so busy freaking out about the crime itself that we didn't even thought about the prints in the snow," Max said running his fingers through his hair. These has to be his tracks! Wait! I remember Megan saying that after the shooter shot Paul he ran towards the woods!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out?" said Ruben, giving Max an implying expression to know what he was thinking about.

Max eyes widens.

"Wait!" Max said seriously. "You don't mean-."

"You got it," said Ruben with a confident grin ever.

Max was hesitant for a moment, then he took a big breath, sighed and said.

"Alright, lets get this over with."


End file.
